ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-27186083-20181201125823
Whoa, whoa, HEY! Now that’s one way to introduce a monster! And uh, huh, Mio really is eccentric. Saki is being the temporary hero, that’s great. Too bad Horo just isn’t a match against Kamisori Demaaga. Come to think of it, Kamisori really is much more intimidating. Dude doesn’t have a mouth! Well, at least not one that opens. Okay, while the reunion was great, I was taken aback by the sudden vision flash from Asahi. Looks like she’s remembering something about herself. Oh man, that was hard to watch. Saki is really gonna die. Well, that’s what happens when you use your own life energy for something. Wow, Mio is really loving Ushio’s shirts. I’m touched. Okay, it’s a bit minor; but notice how Katsumi is the only one aside from Mio who is actually okay being up that early. That’s a nice consistency they put with him, being the most responsible for the last 15 years after their mom’s gone, it should be expected that he’d be the one to wake up earliest what with his daily duties and all. Oh ho ho….. ho- WOW. So Mio had been with all of them this whole time, watching as they grow throughout the series. At least it now makes sense as to how they got the Gyro, it was sorta telegraphed very well by the time the scene came up, but still it was nicely done. And uh, what now? Was the dimension completely isolated from their timeline but still allows for the perception of it as if it was normal? Nice, at least it was Mio who spilled the beans for everyone. And Ushio was there to hear it. It’s official, boys: THE UNIVERSE IS IN DANGER, AGAIN!! It was obvious, but hoo…. hearing it firsthand from someone who knows the full scale of threat Reugosite presents and having it all built up since the first time we heard about it? Feels good. I mean, Geed presented it well, but just never built it up the way it should. Also, you guys do know that this ain’t the first time TsuPro tango’d with the idea of complete universal annihilation, right? I mean, there was Juda back then. Followed at least a decade later with Alien Bat and Hyper Zetton… Judar Spectre, then Belial Atrocious. Now this. That explanation… not even Asahi could disrupt it with her charm. Was… was Isami proposing an idea to throw down with Saki in order to get her Gyro? What a maniac. Oh, right, character consistency is present there, too. I mean, even early on, despite being portrayed as physically lesser than Katsumi, Isami would always propose a violent solution. Whoa… didn’t think it’ll get like that with Horo-boy. Wait a minute… 1-- 1 HOUR!? WHAT!? Oh my what? Kamisori Demaaga was an absolute Butt Monkey when compared to Ruebe!? What? Alright, alright. I’ll admit, as anticlimactic as the fight was, I did find it enjoyable that for once, they were actually curb-stomping as Ruebe. Besides, the plot is what needs focusing on. Oi oi oi!!! What was that!? So, what do I think of this episode? Well, it was a ride. Of course it is. The amount of things we were presented with is almost overwhelming, I think it’s good since we’re going to need the last three episodes in order to build things up for the finale. But for once, I actually don’t know how to really sum it up, so I’ll do that with its score. This Episode sits snugly with a ranking of 8.8/10 Now let’s see what the next episode has to offer. Hoo boy, looks like Mio actually did see the future as well. That ball of flame looks like trouble.